Mutal Feelings
by Honochan77
Summary: What happens after the rejection of their love to their sister, what is the feeling, actually? Tsubaki/Azusa I do not own the characters, OR the cover pic, btw I wasn't sure if this would go into the angst genre, since it isn't actually 'angsty', but maybe h/c applies too here...


A/N: A little one-shot of TsubakixAzusa fluff. :3 This is supposed to take place in the last episode, where the twins take Ema to the carnival. Written, assuming Ema had left for something before they did. I don't own any of the characters, only the inspiration to create this conversation. Well, hope you like it.:3

(I actually had written this on the day I watched this episode, but it was lost in my laptop, and I just discovered it o.o xD For the lack of this pairing which I really love in F.F, I'm hoping to add more to the list! x3)

"Na, Azusa,"

"Hm?"

The twins were at one of the higher spots of the carnival, watching the glowing lights of the various rides and stalls blinking and lighting up the grounds below. Ema had just left a while ago, after she had answered to their consistent confessions. At the end, she had rejected both their confessions, but that was to be expected from the start, and both boys knew that.

"It's finally come to an end, to our little game, huh."

Tsubaki was having his chin rested on his hand, leaning on the railing. He stared down at the lively fair with an empty look as he said this. Beside him, Azusa was doing the same, his arms folded on the railing.

"I suppose so." He replied, not lifting his eyes from the lights, similar to his brother. Words weren't needed for Azusa to understand what Tsubaki was talking about. He could tell what Tsubaki meant, since it was exactly what he was thinking the moment. They were done with half hearted declarations of love.

Tsubaki gave a sigh and pulled himself up. He turned to Azusa, and became serious.

"So, Azusa," Tsubaki's tone made Azusa glance up as well. "Isn't it time we stopped this acting?"

Azusa stood up straight and met his eyes with Tsubaki's. Though hidden from the silver bangs, Tsubaki's eyes looked tired, impatient, and desperate in the glowing low light from the night. He wasn't fooling around. Azusa already knew it, though. After all, it was the same with him. Their feelings were connected. However, neither of them was going to give up on their sister until the other did. Now that the string finally broke, there was nothing to hold back. They could return back to the life they lived before, together, in their world, with no one to hinder their feelings from reaching each other. They would return, to truly become two with one soul. Azusa was relieved. He had been worried that the uneasiness between both of them, even if it spewed up occasionally, would continue to exist, as long as Ema was there. At last, it seemed that it would become something of the past.

"You're right," Azusa said, gathering himself. He looked his twin in the eye, and a spark of something connected that instant. It was more that any words either of them could express.

Tsubaki moved from his spot first. He took a step closer to his brother, and put his arms around Azusa's slim frame gently. Smiling, Azusa returned the embrace by lifting his arms to wrap them around Tsubaki's neck, pulling him close. As the cool night breeze played around them, each took console from the other's warmth.

"Azusa, I'm sorry," Tsubaki mumbled into the jacket coat he was hiding into. His fingers clutched the fabric, making Azusa peer at him from the corner of his eye. "I…I've been such an idiot since she came here… Going after her as if my life depended on it, when I already knew that I wasn't being true to my feelings. Even though I knew how I felt, I just wanted to deny it. I wanted to believe that I could fall in love with her."

"I know, Tsubaki," Azusa said gently, tightening his arms lovingly around him.

"No! I need to tell you this properly!" Tsubaki squeezed shut his eyes. "Because, when I did and said all those things, I never thought about how Azusa would feel. What I was searching for, it had always been by my side. Forgive me, Azusa. That I acted so self centered and insensible. That I was so horrid to you, in spite of all the times you always looked out for me."

"It's not Tsubaki's fault," Azusa smiled, pulling away a little to make Tsubaki lift his head and look at him. "I'm also to blame. I was the same, too."

"But…" Tsubaki looked ready to cry. "I..."

"Tsubaki," Azusa brushed a hand on Tsubaki's hair, smiling forgivingly and sadly.

"Azusa…" Tsubaki's lower lip trembled. "I..I love you, Azusa!"

"I know. I love you too, Tsubaki." Azusa looked up at his other half warmly. He closed his eyes, lifting his chin for Tsubaki.

Brimming with emotion, Tsubaki leaned down touched his lips on Azusa's soft pink ones. The contact let them understand each other perfectly, one of the moments when the two became one in both body and soul. Tsubaki poured all his feelings into the kiss, deepening it. He had been craving for this moment for ages, and knew that Azusa was the same.

Azusa smiled against Tsubaki's lips, hearing his twin's voice in his heart. He returned the kiss with equal passion, running slender fingers through Tsubaki's sliver locks. Azusa had felt pained to ignore Tsubaki, and the entire time the both of them had chased Ema, he had felt a continuous, frozen ache in his chest, unnatural and strange. He knew the reason why, and he wanted to get rid of it more than anything else, to tell them that he was lying, to forget all about it, to just return to the arms of his precious other half.

When Tsubaki broke the kiss, Azusa opened his eyes to gaze up at his brother's face, shaded by the night light coming from behind him. His eyes glowed warmly, glistening, from what Azusa was surprised to see as tears. His surprise was doubled as he felt something warm and wet trickle down his cheek. Azusa tried to blink back the tears which were already flowing. He swallowed hard, forcing down the lump in his throat. He didn't know why he was crying, why Tsubaki's tears made all the emotions he had bottled up flow out.

"Azusa…what are you crying about…" Tsubaki murmured, sniffing back himself. "I'm right here, I'll always be."

"It's enough already…" Azusa buried his head in Tsubaki's chest. It felt warm and comforting. He closed his eyes, wanting to stay like this through the night. "I'm just so glad."

"Mm," Tsubaki rested his head on Azusa's, holding him in his arms. "We'll always be together, ne?"

"Yeah, always."

I don't know myself, but hope you loved it, and I'm looking forward for reviews from you kind readers too! ^w^" Please do tell me what you think. :3


End file.
